


Останься

by Serenada_san



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: – Ты что, собрался пропустить мою коронацию? – спросил Артур, стоя в дверях покоев, которые маг занимал два дня, минувшие после битвы.Тот с не самым довольным видом отошел к столу и присел на край, смирившись, что тайное отступление провалилось:– Мне не нужно видеть на тебе корону, чтобы поверить, что ты король.
Relationships: Arthur/Merlin
Kudos: 41





	Останься

**Author's Note:**

> Пересмотр "Меча короля Артура" на фоне горения по "Мерлину" запустил в голове необратимую цепную реакцию.  
> Я даже коллажи-визуализацию соорудила. х)  
> 1) https://sotona-sama.tumblr.com/image/611958620277604352  
> 2) https://sotona-sama.tumblr.com/image/612060422357532672  
> 3) https://sotona-sama.tumblr.com/image/612060743575207936

***

Чутье Артура не подвело: судя по висящей на плече сумке, маг и правда хотел улизнуть без прощаний.  
Бесило это будь здоров.  
— Ты что, собрался пропустить мою коронацию? — спросил он, стоя в дверях покоев, которые маг занимал два дня, минувшие после битвы.  
Тот с не самым довольным видом отошел к столу и присел на край, смирившись, что тайное отступление провалилось.  
— Мне не нужно видеть на тебе корону, чтобы поверить, что ты король.  
— А может, собирался подглядывать с помощью своего пернатого приятеля? — Артур не спеша подошел ближе. — Честно говоря, есть в этом что-то нездоровое, тебе не кажется?  
— Он не возражает, — насмешливо ответил маг, скрестив руки на груди за миг до того, как это собрался сделать Артур.  
— По-моему, с живностью ты ладишь лучше, чем с людьми, — заметил Артур. — Кстати, всё хотел сказать. Та змеюка была… ух, просто… не накачай ты меня ядом, я бы, верно, и сам в штаны наложил.  
Синие глаза полыхнули насмешкой, одна бровь выразительно приподнялась.  
— Воистину королевское красноречие. Принимаю твой комплимент с глубочайшим почтением.  
Ядом голос сочился самым что ни на есть змеиным, Артура аж пробрало — весельем и чем-то, смахивающим на возбуждение схватки. Не первый раз уже болтливый колдун вытаскивал из него такую смесь эмоций. Бывало, к ним подмешивалось и еще что-то. Что-то, что Артур не торопился именовать, полагая по глупости, будто времени у него хватит.  
— Только, знаешь, она вполне могла бы перекусить и моим дядюшкой. Он же стоял прямо там. Напротив змеиной морды. Без оружия. Не то чтобы я осуждал, — Артур поднял раскрытые ладони и сделал еще шаг вперед.  
— Не то чтобы я собирался оправдываться, — отозвался маг ему в тон и скользнул в сторону. Каким-то чудом его обычная неловкость движений сменялась порой завораживающей пластичностью. Артур готов был поставить на то, что маг нахватался этого у своих пернатых, чешуйчатых и шерстяных дружков. — Вортигерн был мне не по зубам.  
Размер змеиных клыков в полчеловека Артур помнил и склонен был не согласиться, но каламбур оценил.  
— Зато тебе по зубам многое другое, — сказал он веско. — И, вот так совпадение, здесь сейчас как раз дел невпроворот. Так почему ты уходишь?  
Маг взглянул на него строго, как на капризного ребенка, и этот взгляд не вязался с его юным, гладким, как у девушки, лицом.  
— Я сделал то, что д _о_ лжно было. Твой меч, твой трон, твой… — он ткнул оттопыренным большим пальцем в сторону окна, имея в виду гудевшую под стенами замка многотысячную толпу, — народ. Все компоненты на месте. Осталось обременить короной твою голову, но это, как я уже сказал, мне видеть не обязательно.  
— «То, что должно», «обязательно», — передразнил Артур, качнув пока еще необремененной головой. — Можно подумать, тебя кто-то заставлял следовать за мной.  
«Спасать меня раз за разом» — справедливо было бы добавить.  
Маг помолчал, разглядывая его чуть отрешенно, отчего в душе у Артура шевелилась глупая обида, которой подпевала не к месту уязвленная гордость.  
— Есть вещи, которым суждено свершиться. И не всегда от наших личных желаний что-то зависит, Артур. Мне казалось, уж этот урок ты усвоил.  
— Затвердил до конца жизни, учитель, — сказал Артур с преувеличенной серьезностью и скорчил суровое лицо.  
Маг фыркнул, перехватил удобнее лямку своей плотно набитой сумки.  
Артур, с тронувшим сердце холодком, осознал наконец, что маг в самом деле уйдет, исчезнет из его жизни так же стремительно, как ворвался в нее. Улетучится колдовским дымом сквозь пальцы, со всеми своими туманными речами, с океаном тайн, что плескался в синеве его глаз.  
— Вот и славно, — сказал маг с отчего-то невеселой улыбкой. — Стало быть, мне точно больше нечего здесь делать.  
— Неправда. Послушай…  
— Не надо, Артур, — мягко, но непререкаемо перебил его маг. — Я не стал прощаться, потому что верю, что еще увижусь с тобой, но сейчас… сейчас мне лучше уйти.  
Он улыбнулся, пошел к двери быстрой легкой походкой, какой Артур не видел у него раньше. И всё то же чутье, что пригнало Артура в покои мага вместо тронного зала, где ждали его друзья и соратники, заставило бросить в неестественно прямую узкую спину:  
— Мерлин!  
Тот замер, без толку сжал пальцы на ручке открытой двери и взглянул через плечо. Не отнекиваясь. Не подтверждая.  
Хотя иного подтверждения Артуру и не нужно было. Догадка, скользившая по кромке сознания раньше, когда некогда было отвлекаться от свержения короля-тирана, теперь пустила корни.  
— «Удивительно! Как ты догадался, Артур?» — не дождавшись ни слова, подал Артур реплику вместо него — и сам себе ответил: — «Я просто очень смышленый парень!» — «Но ведь я был таким невероятно загадочным и таким чудовищно сильным! Разве можно было заподозрить, что я скрываю какую-то страшную тайну?» — «Что ж, Мерлин, над этим тебе стоит еще немного поработать».  
Мерлин наконец развернулся, спиной привалился к стене и развел руками, сдаваясь.  
— Не такая уж и страшная тайна, в самом-то деле, — сказал он чуть смущенно. — Не говори только, что догадался давно. Не поверю.  
— Ладно. Не давно, — легко согласился Артур. — Но уже некоторое время всерьез об этом думал. Гадал только, расскажешь ли ты мне сам.  
Мерлин упрямо поджал губы, давая понять, что ни черта он рассказывать не собирался. И снова в груди у Артура плеснула безрассудная обида.  
— Зачем? — спросил Мерлин. — Это ничего не значит и ничего не меняет. Я маг, как меня все и звали. Это моя суть. Большего не нужно было.  
«Мне было нужно», — пронеслось в мыслях огненным смерчем.  
— Ты легенда. Правда, эта легенда представлялась мне с бородой до колен, а не с детским румянцем. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Мерлин, скулы которого как раз озарились помянутым нежным румянцем, что всегда веселил Артура и рождал желание снова и снова выманивать его самыми разными способами, усмехнулся.  
— Вот уж не подумал бы, что тебя не устраивает, как я выгляжу.  
И тут Артуру пришлось прикусить язык, потому что… да. Его устраивало, как Мерлин выглядит. Более чем.  
— Внешность обманчива, Артур. Хотя она чаще всего и не важна.  
— Скажи это стареющим красоткам, которые душу готовы отдать за молодость. — Артур чуть не впервые пялился на него без зазрений совести, в открытую, и видел то же, что и всегда: блестящие юностью глаза, гладкую белую кожу, к которой совершенно не приставало солнце, высокие скулы и аккуратно очерченные губы, сдерживающие ухмылку. — Сколько тебе лет?  
— После определенной отметки возраст значит еще меньше, чем внешность, — ответил Мерлин и улыбнулся широко, солнечно, так что веселые морщинки собрались вокруг глаз, накидывая ему несколько ничего не значащих лет.  
Артур подумал, что вскоре лишится этой улыбки, и помрачнел. Мерлин тоже стал серьезен, по обыкновению чутко улавливая его настроение.  
— Извини, что не назвал себя. Всё и так было непросто, когда мы встретились.  
— Скажи уж напрямик, что я был той еще задницей.  
— Да. Хотя и не без причин, — мягко ответил Мерлин. Он не двигался с места, словно в каждую секунду готов был нырнуть в полутемный коридор и раствориться в тенях, чтобы еще долгие годы о нем можно было услышать одни только пустые толки да пересуды на базарных площадях и в шумных трактирах.  
— Где ты был все это время? — не выдержал Артур. — Почему появился только сейчас, так… так поздно?  
Мимо комнаты, бряцая оружием, прошел стражник — один из тех, кто еще недавно служил Вортигерну. Билл настаивал, что им нельзя доверять, но Артур смотрел в глаза этим людям — и видел их помыслы, в которых не было зла. Они радовались смерти прежнего короля. Это не делало их ни плохими, ни хорошими — просто людьми.  
Когда Артур смотрел в глаза Мерлину, он подчас терялся в океане смыслов и вместо ответов находил новые вопросы. Это должно было бы злить или пугать, но на самом деле… пьянило.  
— Я пришел ровно тогда, когда нужен был, — ответил Мерлин спокойно, снова неуловимо меняясь, несколькими словами добирая десять, двадцать, тридцать прожитых лет. — Не в моей власти было изменить это. И не в твоей тоже, Артур.  
— Судьба? — криво усмехнулся тот.  
— Если тебе нравится так это называть, — пожал плечами Мерлин и задумчиво поправил повязанный на шее синий платок. — Сила, явившая миру меч… что бы это ни было, она знала, когда ты будешь готов. Тогда же узнал и я.  
— Разве ты не мог сам разобраться с Вортигерном? — без упрека, скорее из любопытства спросил Артур.  
Мерлин тепло рассмеялся:  
— Боюсь, слухи не идут мне на пользу. Люди любят всё преувеличивать. И потом… чтобы свергнуть короля, нужен король. Нужен тот, кто достоин занять опустевший престол и не дать пролиться новой крови. А я лишь маг, Артур.  
— Ты сделал оружие, без которого не видать бы мне короны, — возразил Артур. — Кстати, хоть ты и не спрашивал, я все равно скажу: как раз из-за меча я впервые и задумался, просто ли ты безымянный «маг».  
— В самом деле? — удивился Мерлин. — Что же меня выдало?  
— Остальные обращались с ним как с реликвией, ты же будто встретил старого знакомого. Да, да, знаю, не смотри на меня так. Экскалибур был с тобой живым. Я подумал сначала, это все твои волшебные фокусы, но все равно чувствовал: что-то тут есть еще. И я был прав.  
— Этот меч — самое могущественное, что я когда-либо создавал, — сказал Мерлин сосредоточенно. — И это самая большая моя ответственность. Я дал его Утеру, он связан с вашей семьей, но я тоже всегда буду отвечать за него, покуда жив.  
Артур ухватился за эту мысль, расплылся в улыбке:  
— Вот именно! Ты не можешь уйти, раз меч теперь…  
— Меч теперь у тебя, — перебил Мерлин. — И трудно представить более надежные руки.  
Он хотел добавить еще что-то определенно вдохновляющее и даже лестное, но посмотрел на те самые руки, которые тут воспевал, запнулся, сглотнул и закончил обыденно:  
— Мне нужно идти прямо сейчас, если я хочу добраться до места назначения к вечеру. Поэтому — да, коронацию придется пропустить. Прости.  
Артуру будто ведро холодной воды в лицо выплеснули.  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь! — в приступе внезапного раздражения воскликнул он.  
И с чего Артур взял, что запоздалое разоблачение Мерлина как-то изменит его планы? Тот правильно сказал, это мало что значило. Для других — может быть, но не для Артура, да и не для Мерлина тоже. Они знали друг друга, и имена, внешность или возраст не могли ничего добавить или отнять.  
Отнять мог только сам Мерлин. И он зачем-то пытался это сделать.  
Чувство, которое наполняло Артура при этой мысли, было тем же, что позволило ему впервые использовать Экскалибур. Когда он увидел кинжал одного из черноногих, прижатый к шее Мерлина. Когда его хотели забрать. Когда гнев, и страх, и беспомощность неуправляемой лавиной подмяли Артура под себя.  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — повторил он тише, напряженно, пока Мерлин смотрел на него с нехорошим прищуром.  
— Уже приказываешь? — спросил тот сухо и даже подошел на несколько шагов, словно хотел лучше разглядеть того, кто решился на такую дерзость, будь он хоть трижды почти король.  
Артур покачал головой.  
— Прикажешь тебе, как же. Проще решетом воду таскать, — сказал он. — Нет, Мерлин, я… прошу тебя.  
Тот быстро провел кончиком языка по пересохшим губам, прикрыл на миг глаза, но голос прозвучал ровно:  
— Зачем?  
— Брось эти глупости! — сказал Артур резче, чем собирался. — Те напыщенные бароны… они ведь были бы правы насчет меня. Я не дурак, я понимаю, что управлять страной — не то же, что проворачивать сомнительные дела в борделе. Меня не учили быть королем, мне все придется схватывать на лету. И мне нужны верные советники.  
— Недостатка в них у тебя не будет, — ответил Мерлин. — Они, кстати, уже там, в тронном зале. Ждут тебя. О, и я видел круглый стол. Впечатляет, правда. Твое живое воображение и изобретательность, уверен, не раз выручат тебя там, где будет недоставать опыта  
— Я польщен, — почти прорычал Артур, наступая на него. — Но в магических штуках ни я, ни другие ничего не смыслят. А я не желаю делать вид, что магии в Англии не существует. Мне нужен волшебник в совете.  
— Я пришлю к тебе самого достойного, — негромко сказал Мерлин, отступая.  
— Мне нужен ты! — взревел Артур и, рывком настигнув его, как загнанную добычу, стиснул плечи под грубой тканью куртки. — Мне, черт возьми, нужен ты!  
— Как советник, — спокойно проговорил — не вопросом — Мерлин, глядя на него чуть снизу потемневшими глазами.  
Артур ослабил железную хватку, словно убедился, что прямо сейчас маг не выкинет одну из тех самых «штук», но отодвигаться не подумал.  
— И как советник, — кивнул он.  
Океан обступал его со всех сторон, но не так, как в битве с Вортигерном, когда бушующая стихия ревела погребальную песню глупцу, угодившему в ловушку. Океан Мерлина был не менее опасен, но сила, сокрытая в его глубинах, могла не трубить о себе до небес. Воды его были теплы, он дышал жизнью, и ему не страшно было довериться, даже если Артур не знал пока и сотой доли его тайн.  
— Я хочу видеть тебя рядом с собой. За тем чертовым столом, который, кстати, очень непросто было затащить в залу. И… не только.  
Мерлин вдруг улыбнулся незнакомо, растерянно и лукаво, всё сразу, тронул его за локоть невесомым жестом, который обжег сквозь рубашку.  
— Не только «что», Артур? — спросил он с прорвавшей в голос хрипотцой, положил раскрытую ладонь ему на грудь, напротив сердца — и легонько толкнул. Артуру показалось, его глаза вспыхнули золотом, добавляя прикосновению весомости, но ручаться было трудно. Сам он поддался — или позволил магии подхватить его? С Мерлином иногда казалось, это одно и то же.  
Толпа за окном скандировала его имя, неровный гул, будто прилив, затапливал комнату, вытеснял мысли. Артура ждало королевство, но он не мог уйти, не будучи уверенным, что по возвращении найдет Мерлина здесь же. И завтра. И еще через день. Много-много дней подряд.  
Он решительно содрал с плеча Мерлина сумку, которая маячила бельмом на глазу, отшвырнул в сторону.  
— Значит, так, — немного задыхаясь, сказал Артур. — Мы сейчас пойдем и обременим мою голову короной. Потом будет пир. Кажется. Кажется, Персиваль что-то говорил про пир. Потом…  
— Потом? — спросил Мерлин негромко. Артур больше не держал его, но тот все равно не отступал, словно прирос к месту.  
— Потом мы решим — что, — исчерпывающе, как ему показалось, закончил Артур. Но на всякий случай добавил самое главное: — И ты останешься.  
В лице Мерлина упрямство и что-то, безумно похожее на нежность, соединились в такое сложное, неуловимое, восхитительное выражение, что у Артура заныло в груди, словно Мерлин все же коснулся его сердца ладонью.  
— Я останусь, — сказал тот наконец, сдаваясь. И добавил, чуть склонив темноволосую голову, с трудом сдерживая язвительную улыбку: — Милорд.


End file.
